The vascular field of medicine relates to the diagnosis, management and treatment of diseases affecting the arteries and veins. Even when healthy, the anatomy of these vessels is complex, with numerous divisions leading into progressively smaller branches. Development of disease within these vessels often complicates matters by altering their caliber, flexibility, and direction. The interior, or lumen, of a blood vessel may develop constrictions, known as stenoses, and at times may even be obstructed, as a result of the development of atherosclerotic plaques or by the occurrence of tears or lacerations in the vessel wall, known as dissections. These obstructions may complicate the vascular anatomy by leading to the formation of new collateral pathways that establish new routes around the obstructions in order to provide blood flow down-stream from the blockage.
In order to diagnose and treat vascular diseases, a physician may in many instances perform a diagnostic or interventional angiogram. An angiogram is a specialized form of X-ray imaging, requiring physical access into a vessel with some form of sheath, needle or guide in order to allow a contrast dye to be injected into the vasculature while X-rays are transmitted through the tissue to obtain an image. The contrast dye illuminates the interior of the vessels and allows the physician to observe the anatomy, as well as any narrowings, abnormalities or blockages within the vessels. At times, more selective angiograms are used to delineate a particular area of concern or disease with greater clarity. Access to these more selective areas often requires the insertion of guidewires and guide catheters into the vessels.
Vascular guidewires and guide catheters can be visualized from outside the body, even as they are manipulated through the body's vascular system, through the use of continuous low-dose fluoroscopy. The negotiation of the complex vascular anatomy, even when healthy, can be difficult, time consuming and frustrating. When narrowed or obstructed by disease, the vessels are even more difficult—and sometimes impossible—to negotiate.
Attempts to address and overcome the difficulty of negotiating vascular anatomy have led to various devices, primarily guidewires and guide catheters, for assisting physicians. The devices vary in shape, diameter and length. In order to negotiate the smaller blood vessels as well as to provide some standardization within the industry, for example, many catheterization systems are sized to cooperate with guidewire diameters of 0.035″ or less (0.018″ and 0.014″ being the next most common sizes).
The tips of these devices may be pre-formed into any of a variety of shapes to help negotiate obstacles or turns within the vasculature having particular geometries. For example, if the tip of a straight guidewire cannot be turned into the opening of a branch vessel, a guiding catheter with a tip having a 30 degree angle may be placed coaxially over the guidewire and used to point the tip of the wire into the appropriate orifice. Once the wire is in place, the catheter can be removed and the wire advanced further until the next obstacle is encountered at which time the guiding catheter is re-advanced into position.
A distinct disadvantage of these pre-formed devices is a need to constantly exchange and substitute different devices throughout the procedure. Changing of devices generally requires either that a catheter be withdrawn from the vasculature, while the collocated guidewire remains in position, and then be fully disengaged from the stationary guidewire; or, alternatively, that a guidewire be removed while the catheter remains in place, and substituted with a different guidewire. This exchange is not only time-consuming, but can also be dangerous: repetitive passage of these instruments within the vasculature can injure a vessel wall or release an embolic particle into the bloodstream that could lead to stroke, loss of limb, or even death. In an attempt to address and overcome these problems, catheters and guidewires have been developed to allow a practitioner to control, or at least to alter, the tip of the device in a more direct fashion. By means of an external control, the tip of the wire or catheter is turned, bent, flexed or curved.
Two types of approaches are currently used to impart the control of the wire/catheter tip: (1) direct mechanical linkage and (2) shape memory alloys (SMAs). The direct mechanical linkage approach employs actuators (e.g., wires, tubing, ribbons, etc.) that extend the full length of the guidewire/catheter. Manipulating the external, proximal portion of the control actuator, displaces the distal, internal portion of the wire. Specifically, the direct mechanical linkage can be disadvantageous in that when it is activated to deflect a guidewire's tip, it can impart a stiffening, shape-altering, performance-limiting constraint on the guidewire as a whole, thereby limiting its functionality.
The SMA approach involves use of alloys that are typically of metals having a Nickel-Titanium component (e.g., Nitinol) that can be trained in the manufacturing process to assume certain shapes or configurations at specific temperatures. As the temperature of a shape memory alloy changes, the structure of the material changes between states and the shape is altered in a predetermined fashion. SMAs are used extensively in the medical field for a variety of purposes, e.g., stents, catheters, guidewires. Typically, the material is trained to assume a specific configuration on warming (e.g., stents) or to return to its predetermined shape after deformation (e.g., Nitinol guidewires.).
If manufactured in a specific fashion, SMAs demonstrate a negative coefficient of thermal expansion when heated and can be trained to shorten a specified amount of linear distance. By passing an electric current through the material, the material's electrical resistance produces an increase in the material's temperature, causing it to shorten. Upon cooling, the alloy returns to its previous length. This characteristic of shape memory alloys has been used to impart a deflection or alteration in the tip of a guidewire or catheter.
One approach involves an outer sheath, an inner core and several nitinol actuators disposed concentrically about the inner core. These actuators are controlled via an electrical connection with the core wire and conducting wires traveling in parallel with the core itself. A controlling device is attached at the proximal (practitioner) end of the wire. By manipulating the controlling device, such as a joystick, the distal wire tip can be displaced in multiple directions. Another approach provides an end-mounted control device, at the proximal end, having a box shape.
Another approach involves an array of microcircuits that control two nitinol actuators that slide on an eccentric board with a low coefficient of friction. By altering the amount of actuator that is activated, a more or less bidirectional deflection can be imparted in the guidewire tip. As with the previous example, this device is also controlled by an end-mounted control device.